Erik Sets His Angel Free
by LokiHiddles1981
Summary: What if Christine told Raoul to go without her after he crosses swords with the Phantom? Based off the brilliant 2004 movie!
1. The Ring Returned

"No, Raoul!" I shouted at my fiancé. There he was, standing over poor Erik, who was lying in the snow, with no protection. "No, I don't like this." The Viscount hesitated, but put his sword back in his belt. He took my arm, expecting for us to jump onto his horse and ride back to the opera house- to safety- but I stopped him.

"Raoul, go. Go back without me." I said firmly.

"But, Christine-"

"GO." He looked at me as if I were insane. "I'll be fine." I said softly. He gave one nod and jumped onto his horse.

"Christine, please, just, be careful." He said before trotting off.

I watched as he rounded a corner in the cemetery and then turned to faced Erik. He was now standing, wiping snow off of his stylish attire. I walked over to him, but not close enough for him to touch me.

"You have deceived me again." I said softly. I stepped towards me, but I put my hand up. "No. I did not stay behind to pet you and tell you that I am sorry for Raoul." I sighed deeply. "And I am not planning for you to take me anywhere.."

"Christine, I am sorry, I don't know what came over me, but – He was in the way-"

"In the way of what, Erik? In the way of you, hypnotizing me and taking me away to your lair again. You lied to me. You said you were my angel, but you're nothing but a man." I could tell that my words pained Erik, and he looked down, ashamed of himself.

"I am far less than a man. And I do not deserve you." He said quietly, and began to walk away. I ran up and held his shoulders. He stopped, shivering under my touch.

"Erik, Erik- You are not less than a man. But think on what you have done these passed few months." I whispered. He turned to face me, and I continued. "All because of… a scar." Now I looked down. He put his hand on my chin and I looked up into those green eyes. At one time, they were burning with passion; they were green flames, blazing and piercing into my soul. But now they, were melancholy, emeralds, sitting in blackness.

"Christine," He whispered. "I…" I put my hand on his cheek.

"Say no more." I said.

I kissed him on the cheek and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"Christine, wait!" He said. He ran to me, and reached for something hidden in his coat pocket. "Here. This was not mine to take." He said, it was so cold, I could see the air he breathed. He placed the engagement ring Raoul had given to me in my hand. "May you have many happy days with your _true_ love." He said, still clutching my hand, giving it heat.

"Erik-"

"No, I have done much to wrong you. And now I know you should go where your heart leads you." And with the swish of his cape he vanished, quite as the phantom he truly was.

Don't worry, there will be a second part. I hope you don't mind the changes. I own nothing and all that. All though, I wouldn't mind owning Gerik…


	2. Prayers, Sorrows, and Misunderstanding

First off, I should like to thank my reviewers… Melstrife - It means a lot that you should like my changes! :) I am just so happy that you even looked at it though! BlackLeatherRain – I am grateful for you correcting that- I wouldn't have even noticed, and it's very important for my writing to be perfected. Unfortunately I can't seem to figure out how to edit it! Silly me… PeaceRoseG'ladheon – I am so please that you are eager for more; so am I! My writing usually just comes as I am pecking away at the keys! Thaovyphantran Thank you extremely much. (Does anyone ever thank someone 'extremely', I wonder…) You made my day! 25 Smiley 174 – And last, but certainly not least, I am thoroughly thankful to you! All of you wonderful readers- I shall definitely read and rate your stuff soon as well – You are awesome! K, now here is some more…

Just for all of your information- I have removed the fact that Erik murdered.

~Christine

I sat in the one place I could go when I was lost or confused; the chapel. I sat pondering the whole thing. Where was Erik now? Probably in his musical kingdom, beneath where I sat. I ached to know what he was doing... but why? Was it because I was nervous that he would do another rash thing, or was it perhaps that a new feeling rose in my heart for this man. What he said at the cemetery- the way he looked- all of it flashed through my mind again and again.

Whenever I was troubled, I used to sit in the chapel until my Angel of Music would come and sooth my spirit, but now, there was no angel; he was just a man. Did that matter, though? He was the same, no matter if he was immortal or not, he was the same person, and I was confused, and torn; I needed him. Torn? How was I torn? What was this fresh feeling that aroused inside of me? For the first time in my life, I felt torn, between Raoul and Erik; my two lovers… one whom I accepted in marriage to on the rooftop, months before, and another who had opened his deepest thoughts, feelings, why- he had given his heart to me. And what did I do to repay him? I chose Raoul, only because I was afraid. Why, though? Erik told me, the night we met, to trust him.

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. _His beautiful song now took over my mind. Surely, I was not afraid of him. I did trust him. Perhaps, I thought I wasn't ready for such a passionate life. Or perhaps, I was denying to myself, that I was afraid of him- not he – his face. How could I have been so cruel, as to betray Erik, who had shown me his world- his life, and to rush into the arms of another, who I was not even sure that I loved. All I wanted was protection – protection from that face. Now, I realized that I was the beast. I knew if I told this to Mama Giry, she would tell me not to be so hard on myself. But as I sat in that chapel, I didn't think I was hard enough. I put down my head in shame and wept. As the tears streamed down my once rosy cheeks, I squeezed my eyes shut, folded my hands and began to pray. I prayed for Erik. I wanted so badly for him to forgive what I had done. I prayed for his safety, and to close the prayer, I asked God if He would give me strength. For I knew that I needed my Angel, and I knew he needed me, but how was I to explain this to my fiancé? Just as I said Amen, and crossed myself, I heard a male voice call my name. I wished more than anything that it was Erik's. But, alas, it was not.

I turned to see my so called 'lover' enter the chapel. I stood up.

"What happened? I was so worried that that creature would-"

"Don't, Raoul. Just… don't." I said as softly as I could, though I was enraged that he should call my Erik a creature. He was taken aback. I walked over and sat by the beautiful stained glass window. He followed suit. "I have been thinking…and praying… for the strength to tell you this," I began, my voice almost breaking. "I… I cannot marry you, Raoul." I said, fresh tears sprung from my eyes, and I looked away; I could no longer bare to face him.

"What? What has come over you?" He said feeling my forehead, as though I were sick. "Has he hypnotized you again? Has he threatened you?"

"Raoul, just stop it." My voice rose through the tears, and I stood up.

"Stop what? I risked my life, fighting for you, and you stay behind, not explaining why, and now you- you-"

"Raoul, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It all just came along.. I'm sorry."

"You forget yourself. This man, sent threatening notes to the managers, and apparently has been doing that for years before I even arrived, this man tricked you into thinking he was your angel, this man is mad-"

"This man needs help, Raoul! Can't you see that? You spoke to Madame Giry, you know what his life has been like. He needs help, and he doesn't need people to judge him!"

"And I suppose you think you should be the one to help him. And in order to do that- you can't get married to me?"

"That has nothing to do with it! _Nothing._" I looked down.

"Then… why?" He spoke, now in a gentle tone.

"I … I love you as a friend, Raoul. We had good times together as children. But I… Erik hasn't blinded me, if anything he has made things clearer for me. Yes- he deceived me- but he is aware of the error in his ways. He is so different than you and I- can't you see? His whole life, no one has listened. He has been alone, in the darkness, drowned in misery. He hasn't been surrounded by friends and loved ones as you and I have. When I lost my father, I was very much alone as well, not quite so much as he was, but there was a part of me that my friends could never understand. When we first met, we both found someone who understood. But then… just because of a little blemish…" The memory of me taking off his mask floated in my mind. "I feared him. I didn't even stop to think of what he had been through. And instead of being thoughtful, or even being a friend, there I was- cowering in fear- all I could see was his face. Now, I can see past it. Then, I was scared, confused, and felt even more alone, and so I asked so much of you. Because I knew you loved me and could protect me. And for a while- I even tricked myself into thinking that I was in love with you. But I don't love you, Raoul; not as you love me. And love must go both ways, if we want to be happy." There was a long pause. He took in all of my words in complete silence. Then, he placed his hand on mine.

"Christine, do you love him?" I avoided his eyes.

"I… don't know." He sighed.

"Well," He began slowly. "I love you, Christine. But you are right, and you should be free, I cannot force you to love me." He looked down. I felt so bad; I almost cheated him in telling him I loved him when I didn't. But even more, I felt love for him. Love as a sister would love her brother. I embraced him tightly. "Thank you." I whispered, tears of joy streaming down my cheeks.


	3. Christine Awakens in her Angel's Arms

Here you go! And more thanks; also to my new readers, whom I am extremely thrilled about. Neverland Child, and Captain Phantom Glass; I hope you will continue with this story. Hold on tightly to your seats, everyone, and get ready for the magic between our lovers, Erik and Christine! I must hold on as well, as at this point, I have absolutely no idea where these fingers of mine will lead me!

~Christine

I stood in front of my dressing room mirror. This was it; this was the moment that would surely haunt me good or bad for the rest of my life. I took a step towards the mirror, breathed in a deeply and pushed the glass aside. It was no longer a mirror, but an entrance to another world, a world that I had entered so many years before, in quite a different state of mind. It had once been magical, and had felt as though I were floating through to a far away world. Now, it was simply tricks; a passageway down to a dark, cobwebbed hall.

When I glanced back at the mirror, I could see, not my own reflection, but a window into the dressing room. It shocked me and I let out a soft squeal, and then quickly covered my mouth with my hand, worried that he might be nearby. I turned my back to the mirror and continued onward, not knowing what lay ahead.

After I turned a corner in the hall, I found a dark stairwell. I started down it, wishing that I had not been so foolish as to not bring a light to lead the way. It all seemed so familiar, though it was quite blackened now. A memory flashed through my mind of Erik and I walking down the very same stairwell, though everything was aglow with light, and it was very warm and romantic. Now it was dark and cold. I wished that he was there, and that he would wrap his cloak around me to keep me warm. Alas, so far he was no where to be found. So I kept on.

As I started down a wide ramp, I heard something that almost made me jump. It was the neigh of a horse. After placing my hand to my heart, I smiled, remembering how Erik had put me on the horse. His name was Cesar, and he knew me well. He walked up to me at the top of the ramp. I stroked his muzzle. He led me down to where the gondola had been sitting, when I was there first, but it wasn't there now.

"What am I to do now? Swim?" I pondered to myself. Cesar snorted and trotted back up the ramp. "Wait, Cesar!" It was too late; he had already turned the corner. I supposed that Erik had trained him to leave once he had led me to the boat. I looked around, and saw that there were still many passageways that I could enter to look for Erik, but I didn't want to, for it was quite a maze. I sat right on the dirty ground; I didn't even care about getting my long, icy blue frock dirty. I sighed. Thinking this was a mistake.

Suddenly, before I could do anything, I chunk of the rotting ceiling fell and hit me on the head. Everything went completely black.

I awoke, opening my eyes slowly, gazing at my surroundings. I was in a bed. It was a double, and it was very comfortable; and extremely familiar. There were lacy, black curtains surrounding the bed. Then it hit me; I was in Erik's room! I tugged on the golden tassel, so that the curtains would be lifted. I saw the beautiful monkey, Erik had made, sitting next to my bed, as last time; only now, it was not playing the beautiful tune it had been before. I heard beautiful music. It was someone playing the harp. I closed my eyes, and listened. It was the most breathtaking of all his music. I fell in love with it instantly. I stood up and walked toward the music. That was when I realized that my beautiful, blue gown was all wrinkled. Suddenly, a sharp pain came over my head, and I put my hand to it. I felt a bandage around it. I saw Erik, sitting in a small chair, next to the organ playing a black harp. I watched as he softly plucked at the strings, as I got closer, walking up and down the stairs I saw his face. His eyes were closed, and he had such a passionate expression. It was his usual expression when he played his music, yet within that passion there was concern.

I got very close, and stopped, standing with my hands folded in front of me. He plucked at the last string and slowly opened his eyes. His expression immediately changed, his face filled up with happiness.

"Christine!" He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes savoring the moment. "My Christine…" After some wonderful seconds of his embrace, we broke apart, and he covered my delicate hands in his. "You can not imagine how happy I am to know that you're alright." He said, holding onto my hands, as though his life depended on it.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I heard Cesar whinny, and I found him standing next to the lake, looking very distraught. I looked in the water and saw that you had fallen in. I jumped in and got you out, but I did not know how long you had been in the water. I am so blessed that I found you in time, you had a horrible gash on your head. Why were you down there?"

"I was there to… to find you…" My voice trailed off, I felt horribly faint. He noticed and quickly scooped me up into his arms. He buried his head into my dark brown curls. "Oh, Christine…" He took me back to his bed and laid me there. "You must be very hungry."

"H-how long…"

"Almost three hours…" He said looking down. "I thought I lost you." He walked over the stairs and across the water. He found some bread and water, and rushed back to me.

When I finished, I put my hand to his cheek.

"You'll never lose me." I said, smiling softly. And I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Not Anymore

Okay so, Thaovyphantran, I am so excited that you are reading as well! And here we go, get ready for mushy stuff. Haha just kidding-maybe…. Oh well, HERE!

"Christine, do you think perhaps…. you should go back now?" Erik questioned.

After I had awoken, I spent several precious moments gazing at all of Erik's beautiful art work. He had been playing some soothing melodies whilst I looked upon them, but now was standing behind me with his arms folded at his back. I turned to face him and brought his hands forward holding them tightly. I stared deep into those eyes, wondering how I would live a day without him by my side. I hadn't even given a thought for the world above until now, and even though I never wanted to leave his magical domain, I knew I still had a life in that opera house, and knew people who cared for me.

"Erik," I needed to say the next words carefully, but I didn't know how… "come with me." I said.

"Where?"

"Up where I live, in the opera house,"

"And do what? Meet all of your friends?" He looked at me in disbelief.

"Show the managers your music; your passion. They would be out of their minds not to have you as their conductor; their composer…" There was a pause in which he folded his arms. Taking what I suggested to thought.

"Christine, it is not that simple," He said. Suddenly, I was overcome with rage.

"Oh no! Yet, it was very simple for you to demand money from the managers; to write threatening notes, to attack Raoul! To ruin all of the performances, just because you didn't have your way!"

"But, I was doing all of that for you!" I could no longer meet my eyes with his.

"Well, they were all very selfish things to do." I whispered. He sighed.

"Oh, Christine… of course I know that now," He looked down in shame. "I am so sorry." Even though his eyes were avoiding mine, I could see that tears were filling up in them. How much pain he must've felt, I reprimanded him, not even thinking of what he has been through, or the reason I returned to him in the first place.

"Erik… I should have told you this when I first found out… I am in love with you." I said softly. His whole face lit up. "I even broke off my engagement with Raoul…"

"Christine..." Before saying another word, his arms were around me and his lips pressed against mine.

We broke apart, and I beamed up at him.

"I have always loved you. My angel, I am so sorry for what I did. How could I ever have been so cruel; to trick and deceive you? Oh, my love…" He said. We held each other in tight embrace, until we felt it was the right moment to brake apart.

"Oh, my dear, my love," He squeezed my hands, kissing them, "I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?" He asked, now stroking my curls. I nodded gently; tears were rolling down my cheeks. Our lips locked again, and he lifted me up, twirling me around. I didn't even notice, but he had carried me into the shallow waters of the lake. I laughed as I looked down at his half soaked legs.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked. He looked at me; his eyes burning.

"Not any more."

Sorry, it is such a short chapter, but have no fear, there is more to come…. I hope you enjoyed the precious moment between our two lovers! Thank you so much for reading!


	5. A Night Never Forgotten

Okay, rosa342, and EriksNewLove, I am so thrilled that you both are reading! Here we go again!

I kissed my best friend on both her cheeks; beaming at her.

"Oh, my dear friend; congratulations! May I see the ring?" Meg asked. I nodded and lifted my hand. She took it into hers and gazed at the beautiful engagement ring. There were diamonds swirling about a small, yet stunning emerald. "It's too beautiful. I am completely jealous." She said, grinning.

"The emerald reminds me of his eyes." I said. Two other girls, then several more flocked over to me, all enthralled by the beautiful ring. They all chattered away, giggling, and I looked above their heads at Erik, who was standing by the window. Our eyes met and he smiled. Madame Giry walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. I watched as they walked over to where Monsieur Firmin stood with one of the chorus girls.

It all had happened so fast. After he asked me to marry him, I was too excited. I returned back to my room and told Meg and her mother about everything. Madame Giry then went to the Managers and spoke with them about all that had occurred. They in turn, spoke with their patron, dear Raoul, who assured them of what had happened. Then it broke out all over the opera that the mysterious phantom and I were engaged. And even though they all seemed to know about it, that did not stop Erik and I from having a wonderful engagement party. He wasn't sure about it at first, but after discussing the matter for a while, he said, "I shall do it, if only to make you happy, my love." And so there we were, all together, and just imagine, Erik, the man who spent most of his life down in the catacombs, out and about Paris with me, and now in Raoul's mansion. I laughed as I took in that this might have been the place where I was to live. No one ever knew about mine and Raoul's secret engagement, so there was nothing to say about it being broken off.

Suddenly, Monsieur Andre, was tapping a knife on his glass to get our attention.

"Everyone, it is indeed splendid to be here tonight to meet this fine fellow," He gestured to Erik, "And to celebrate an engagement between he, and our lovely, new leading soprano, Christine Daae!" Everyone applauded, beaming brightly. I had made my way to Erik when Andre had begun his speech, and was now standing beside him, clutching him tightly. Madame Giry whispered something into Andre's ear, and he continued rather excitedly. "This very lucky gentleman has just been offered the job as our new maestro at the Opera Populaire… Monsieur Reyer has, sadly, chosen to retire, which is a loss, but it is a wonderful gain this musical genius, Monsieur Erik Destlér." They all erupted with an even louder applause. My jaw dropped. I had no idea. I smiled more widly than I had in my entire life.

"Erik!" I said. He smiled at me with those piercing eyes and shrugged. I embraced him tightly, but it did not last long, for many came to shake his hand in congratulations.

The night ended after we had a delicious meal, and then Erik played, for everyone, a song he wrote on the pianoforte. I loved every minute, and showered him with compliments as we rode in the carriage home.

"Erik, I am so proud of you." I said; my arm clinging to his.

"I would have done none of this, had it not been for my precious angel. You showed me how kind people can be. Thank you." He replied softly. I kissed him, holding on to him tightly. Oh, how I loved him. And how blessed I was, he was mine! My Erik! I covered him with kisses, before we even reached the front of the opera. We walked to my room in the dormitories, and our lips met one last time, and then we bid good night, and he went back down to his magnificent domain.

Again- short. But you know how school is…


	6. Erik And His Woes

Horses of Shadow and Night & CourtneyRBowman … this is for you…

After blowing out the last candle in his bed chamber, Erik lay on his beautiful red, velvet swan bed. He had taken off his mask and wig, and now it was just he; alone in the darkness. But this night was very different from all the others. He had so many wonderful things happening in his life now. He was no longer alone… He thought of his dear Christine. One day she would share his home with him. Everything in it would be hers. Oh how beautiful the idea was; that she and he should live together! He would have to get rid of some old things, and clean it up, and he would love every moment of it; just keeping in mind that Christine would be there with him. He was the happiest man in all of Paris, he knew that for certain. He had Christine, and he had a job- a **job**. Erik never had a job before this; he had threatened to the managers that they should pay him, and he thought in his head that he was some grand authority, and that he owned an opera house. But this job was something he dreamed of even more; to conduct the musician…In his spare time he would write stunning ballads for Christine. And she would be by his side every night.

His eyes widened at the thought; _Every night. _He smiled, and closed his eyes; picturing her face in his mind. He felt so warm inside; it was a warmth that could only be explained by his deep love for her. And now, she was to be his wife! Christine Destlér… It was so strange to put his name with hers, yet he had fantasized about it so many times before. Now it was reality; she _was _to be Chritine Destlér!

His heart raced. _Ohh, my dear Christine, I shall pamper you, I shall spoil you… I shall give you all that you wish for; just that you are with me! _Most married couples he had read about, or heard of, had children as well. He gulped at the thought, what if he and Christine should? He was thrilled at the thought of being a father, to teach his children music. And if he should have a daughter, she would surely have the same angelic voice and dark brown locks as Christine... His mind was filled with the sweetest things, and he hoped, with all his heart, that they would perhaps one day come true.

He never really gave much thought of wedding vows, but he did now. He heard of people getting divorces and having ruined lives because of them, but he was absolutely certain that their vows would stay the same until death... "Until death do us part" No; their love would not be until death. At least his would not; his would be for all eternity. Nothing could separate them; not even death. They should be together in heaven. If that was what Christine believed, then that was what he believed.

All these thoughts, and dreams were so lovely, but they were not without flaw. There was still a problem, and it was _his_ problem- his blemish. He wondered if somehow, that it would get in the way. What if he could not ever truly be himself? Of course he could with her; but what about with her friends? Or even their children? Her **friends**; he now supposed he would be seeing them often... After all, she did care about them deeply, and they cared for her as well. But did they even care a wit about Erik? What if he was just in the way… What about the children? If they should have children it would be wonderful, but what if … what if… he imagined the worst thing; what if they _looked_ like their father. Suppose one of them should have his face. _Oh! What a horrible__ FACE!_ He thought in anger. He jumped out of his bed and lit a candle. He then through some water on his face and looked at his reflection. _I am a monster. _He thought. All his earlier fantasies seemed to fade away; just with the thought of that face. Tears began to stream down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away, blew out the candle and climbed back into bed. _I don't deserve Christine. And she does not deserve to live with this... beast. _

* * *

Christine took out her ballet instruction book, and began to gaze at the pictures of the graceful footing of the ballerinas. She was excited to get back to ballet tomorrow. But of course this was not the only thing she was excited about. Her mind was filled with so many things. She was to be married; to Erik! _Her_ Erik… and he was no longer this secret "phantom", who was hiding away. Everyone had met him; and how nice they all were- how wonderful the whole experience was! She imagined spending endless nights, down in his magnificent home, reading his poetry, marveling at his art work, asking him questions and best of all; listening to his music! She beamed at the thought.

As she pondered on her future life with Erik, two giggling chorus girls came up to her.

"Do you want to ask?" Serena, the shorter one questioned to her red-headed friend Maria.

"No, you ask!" Maria replied.

"Ask me what?" Christine said, smiling softly.

"Why does your fiancé…" Serena began, but could not continue; as she was overflowing with giggles.

"Your fiancé… how come…" Maria attempted to continue.

"Why does he wear a mask?" Serena finally asked, gesturing to her face. Maria burst out in fresh giggles. Christine was taken aback by the question; almost insulted. She should have known that it would come up sooner or later, but she just never thought of it. What was she to answer?

"Perhaps…" Christine began searching for the right words. "Perhaps now is not the time. It's late; we should turn down the lights and get to sleep." She swallowed hard. They immediately stopped giggling.

"Oh… okay." Maria said. And they turned slowly walking back to their beds, whispering to themselves. Christine sighed. Meg walked over to her bed which was next to Christine's.

"Christine," She whispered, "You know you shall have to tell them some day."

"Of course; but I think that is up to Erik." She replied.

"If you say so…" And with that, she blew out the candle which sat on the desk in between their beds.

I do realize that back in the 1800's "Until death do us part" Was most likely not in the vows, but I thought I would add that anyway...


	7. My Feelings For You Will Never Change

Thank you ALL for your reviews; they keep me going. And give me more of a will to update; I probably would have stopped long ago, if I did not have your reviews SO- THANK YOU! Now, let us see wear these letters I type lead our young lovers….

Christine sat in the chapel to light a candle for her father and say a quick prayer before she went on stage for the ballet rehearsals. She was not to be the star in the performance that evening; but there was no longer a fear of what Erik might do because of it: for he was to be there at the rehearsal himself, and leading the _orchestra_! Christine sat there thanking God for how gracious He was to bless them so well. She had once sat in that chapel speaking to her mysterious angel, who was lurking behind the walls, but now he was free from behind there; and he was hers! She sighed happily as she made the sign of the cross. Oh, how nicely everything was being laid out since she had accepted to be his wife!

"Christine," She turned; surprised at the voice which came from the doorway of the chapel. Her eyes grew, when she saw the tall and painfully handsome figure of her fiancé. She stood up and embraced him tightly.

"Erik!" She stood there in his arms, feeling like the happiest girl in the world. But when she let go, she saw that he did not look as happy as she. "Erik.. What is it?"

"Christine- I thought I should come speak with you before the rehearsal…"

"What about, my dear?" She inquired.

"About us.. Oh, Christine- is this really- truly- what you want?"

"What- us getting married? Of course! Why on earth should you question it?" She asked; shocked. He walked over and stood facing the stained glass window. He then turned his face to her, and gestured to his mask.

"Because of this," He replied in a low voice. She took his hands in hers.  
"Erik, I _love _you! More than anything, and I think you're beautiful. Nothing- no scar can ever change that." She said firmly.

"But what about your friends…" His voice trailed off.

"If they think ill of you because of your face… shame on them! I love you!" She said again, kissing his hands. "I love every part of you." She continued looking deeply into his eyes.

"Do you want me to tell them…?"

"Erik, that is up to you!" She said; her hand placed gently on his face. After a long silence, she sighed and said, "We should go- it is your first time conducting; we should not be late." He tried to smile, and they walked out of the chapel together.

"Remember this: No matter how people react, or how they may change. I will always stay the same, Erik. My feelings for you will _never _change!"


	8. The Perfect Wedding

Erik watched his beautiful Christine walk down the isle. How she floated down it as an angel, shining like a star. He smiled at her his eyes sparkling. This was it; the moment that he had been waiting for, the two of them would be joined in holy matrimony. She finally arrived at the alter, and the priest began to speak.

"Dearly, beloved, we are all gathered here in the presence of God…" Erik couldn't keep focus on the words, for as he stood there, holding her hand, he could only think of her, and that soon, she was to be _his_. The light of the sun shone through the beautiful stained glass window down on them. Even though Erik did so love the darkness, he enjoyed this light; for he was with Christine.

But suddenly, it was too bright, blazing into his eyes. He could not concentrate suddenly he began to sweat; it had become too hot. Christine could tell and she spoke up.

"Wait," She said signing silence to the priest. "Erik, are you alright?" She asked. Erik loosened his cravat.

"I'm fine," He choked. He suddenly felt a pain in his stomach. He felt awful.

"You're not fine." Christine said sounding rather angry. "You LIAR! You are NOT alright! You cursed LIAR!" She shouted. The whole church stood up, all gasping. She looked at him in disbelief. Then she turned to face everyone, pulling up her veil. "You all do not know my fiancé…or at least not truly... Let me show you who he _really _is." Before he could stop her, she ripped off his mask. They all stood there in shock. He covered his face with his hand.

"Please, Christine, give me back my mask." He begged. She did the very opposite, she through it on the floor and crushed it with her foot.

"I HATE YOU! YOU ARE HIDEOUS!" She shouted. "You are an ugly monster you deserve to be in a cage. Why Mama saw pity for you all those years ago; I have know idea. I would've beaten you!" The heat of her words stabbed him in the heart.

"You are right," He replied calmly. "I am abhorrent and hideous." His hand was still on his face, yet the blazing rays of the sun seemed to dig into it and he felt as though it were melting. It burned and he tried to turn away, but the sun kept hitting him from all directions, he tried to leave the alter, when suddenly a shout from Meg Giry came.

"Christine is right? Are you really going to FORCE her to marry you?" Meg yelled.

"No, I could never." His voice was breaking. Suddenly the whole crowed of people started laughing loudly, and a cage that was hanging on the ceiling lowered down and around him. He was trapped. Christine came in the cage with a whip followed by Raoul. Raoul took the whip and began beating him. Madame Giry, then entered the situation.

"Antoinette, please, help me." Erik said. Madame Giry nodded at Raoul and went over to Erik ripping off his shirt. He fell on the ground and Raoul continued beating him. "Please!" He cried out. The crowed continued to laugh.

Suddenly, everything disappeared and he was in a small meadow. He was still on the ground with out a shirt and he stood up. His mask was nowhere to be found, but it was no longer hot. And his face felt better. He looked at his reflection in a small pond and saw that his face was even worse than before.

"Why am I such a gargoyle?" He asked. He sat on the grass and began pouring water on his face. He then heard some giggling, and he turned to see Raoul and Christine standing by a tree nearby. Her arms were wrapped around him and he was kissing her passionately. Erik looked down at her feet and saw that she was crushing a rose with a black ribbon around it. They stopped kissing after a while and she turned to Erik smiling like a demon.

"Look who it is, Raoul. It's that thing. The one we all thought we had finally done away with." She said.

"Where is the cage?" Raoul asked. She picked up the crushed rose and walked over to Erik.

"Erik. I want you to do something for me," Now her voice was softer and sweeter. Erik listened as she whispered to him. "Go jump off a cliff." She laughed and suddenly he was on the edge of a mountain. Raoul came and kicked him swiftly. And down he fell. Down, down, down, down. WHAM. Something hit his head. He sat up in a cold sweat. He looked at his surroundings; he was in his bed chamber. He breathed heavily and then sighed.

"It was only a dream." He said. Then he stood up. "What did it mean?"


	9. Pain

JudgePhanSexy, this one is for you, hon!

One month had gone by and there was one week left before the wedding. Christine was now going out often with Madame Giry and Meg, discussing the exciting affair. All the chorus girls, after finding out that Christine already had her wedding dress, and that Erik had made it himself, begged to see her in it.

"You must wait for the wedding." She said.

"Is it not bad luck that he has already seen it?" Maria inquired. Christine, however did not care for superstition.

"I don't believe in bad luck." Christine answered.

"No, it's only bad luck if he sees you wearing it. He's only seen his mannequin of Christine wearing it. So it does not count." Meg wanted to slap herself for mentioning the second part. Her mother always told her never to say that he had made a mannequin of her.

"How artistic is this man?" Serena asked. "First- He has actually _made _you a wedding gown. But then he also made a model of you_ wearing_ it?"

"I'd say it's creepy." Little Melissa intervened.

"I agree. Is he obsessed with you, Christine?" Maria questioned. Christine looked at them sternly. Though it was not that stern an expression, for this is Christine we are speaking of. However, Meg was always there for her...

"None of this is your business!" She said fiercely.

"Calm down, Meg, I was only wondering-"

"Well, stop your wondering."

Where was Erik in all of this? Lost in his wedding jitters. He hadn't any close male friends, but the managers insisted on having a bachelor party. Which he thought very kind of them, seeing as he was quite new to working at the opera. They already had their first performance where he was conducting. And it was the first time in years that there was no mysterious interruption. Andre and Firmin decided happily that placing Erik in this job was very convenient for all of them. Sometimes they would crack small jokes about what Erik used to do, and reminisce about the times when he did all he could to get Carlotta off stage. Carlotta was no longer in Paris- she was now with her husband Ubaldo Piangi in the place where they belonged: Italy. It was not very hard for her to get into the opera there, and she now made her mark on everyone's life in her own country.

Erik was not a bit annoyed by any of their remarks, because they never took it too far- they very much respected him after getting to know him a little better. It was the remarks of some of the snooty chorus girls that annoyed him; and also concerned him. "Why on earth does he wear a mask?" That was the most frequently asked question. "Why does he still live under the Opera House?" And his least favourite. "Why does Christine want to marry him?" Whenever he heard that, he stopped to wonder himself. And what of the nightmare? He did not mention this to Christine- he didn't want to put anything heavy on her shoulders since the wedding was coming on so quickly. No, this nightmare was unknown to her, along with all of the others.

Yes- this was not the only nightmare he had. He had nightmares almost every night afterwards. He always woke up in the middle of the night and splashed some water on his face. Then he would lie there in his bed, eyes wide open, wondering what those awful dreams meant. They all took place in different scenes, different times; but they consisted of the same idea; that Christine either was disgusted by him, or she was leaving him. But he knew in real life, that she was not disgusted by him- for she said that she loved him no matter what he looked like, and to comfort and reassure him she would also recite a Bible verse, "...Man looks at the outward appearance, but the Lord looks at the heart." This actually did cheer him up. He loved how strong her beliefs were. And after some time he took them to heart. He wanted to be like her, and he knew that her beliefs were what made her different. She had given him a Bible, and sometimes after a nightmare he would pick it up; either that or he would go to play his music, for he did not want to go back to sleep. He also knew that she would not leave him, for she said, "You'll never lose me." So why did those things ache at his heart during the day, and race through his mind during the night? He _knew _that they were not reality. And he tried more than anything to not let them bother him. He tried to think of what was pure and what was lovely as it said in the Bible, but that grew harder as the nightmares persisted. Little did he know, that soon, one of his nightmares was to come true. 


	10. A Sudden Departure

Here, mrs. jacobb . I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your generous review that MADE MY DAY!

Erik sat at his piano playing a flowing, magical tune. His expression was nothing less than full of passion. (I am sure all of you can picture that expression ;) Christine sat next to him, with her eyes closed; listening. When he finished, he wrapped his arms around her, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, it was flawless. What shall you call it, my love?" Christine asked.

"Stars in the Water. It's not finished yet, though."

"Not finished?" Christine repeated; surprised. "It's perfect!"

"No, it still has some flaws here and there…" He said taking his quill and scratching something out on his music sheet. Christine chuckled.

"Well, _I _think it is superb." She said quietly, rubbing his back. She then gazed at the beautiful design. "Is this jacket new?"

"Yes, I bought some material from the clothing shop near by. I thought it would make a good jacket."

"You made this? Erik, you are a genius in everything." She said.

Once finished with "perfecting" his newest piece, he stood up and took Christine's hand.

"May I have this dance, Miss. Daaé?" He asked.

"But where is the live orchestra? You cannot play music while dancing!" She said.

"We don't need music to move around in each other's arms. I agree- it would be better, but we don't need it."

"I am surprised at you!" She said making an exaggerated gasp. "You, who thinks music is the most important thing in the world!"

"Oh, hush, Christine and place your hand on my shoulder." She did so.

"But look- we are bumping in to all the junk which surrounds us. You are so messy, Erik!" Erik let go.

"Fine; we won't dance." He said. She walked around the area behind his organ.

"You really should make some walking space in this mess." She picked up a piece of art work which was on the floor. And pointed at a shoe print which was right in the center of the picture.

"I stepped on it once."

"Oh, for a genius you are not smart at all; to step on this lovely piece of art with a muddy boot!" She said laughing. He put his hands on his hips sternly. "Don't pout, dear!" She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him, smothering him with kisses. He smiled.

"What would I ever do without you, Christine?"

The days went by, and preparations were continually made. It was now one day before the wedding. Erik was now in his lair trying a tuxedo that Andre found where the costumes were kept. Erik said it was silly to use a costume, but after seeing the tuxedo, he agreed to wear it, for it was very nice. He was fumbling at the bow-tie when he saw Christine walk in through the reflection of the looking-glass. He turned around.

"Oh, dear, could you help me with this?" He asked. She nodded and walked slowly over and then tied it into a perfect bow. "Thank you. There- that's much better." He said, eyeing himself in the mirror. "Though I much prefer cravats." He noticed that Christine did not smile at his comment. In fact, she looked very distressed. She walked over to his harp stool and sat down. He pulled up the piano stool and sat beside her.

"What's the matter?" He asked. He saw that she had been crying.

"Oh, Erik." She said turning her face away from him. He gently put his leather gloved hand on her chin and wiped away a tear. She looked in his eyes and then burst into tears. He hugged her.

"There, there…. What is it, my sweet?" He said softly. He pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to her.

"I'm sorry." She said, clutching onto the white linen.

"It is fine, dear. Come now, what is troubling you?" She stood up and walked towards the mirror.

"My great-grandmother…." She began.

"The one in Uppsala, who could not take care of you when you were sent here?" He asked.

"Yes. She is very ill." Christine bit her lip, and turned to face him. "She's dead." Erik stood up and took her hands, kissing them.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know. But, you haven't even met her… have you?"

"No, I haven't. But- her late husband has sent for me immediately. He needs me to be there at the funeral. And to sign documents on her and her will…" Christine's voice trailed off.

"When is this to take place?"

"Today." She whispered; squeezing her eyes shut. Erik's eyes widened. And there was a brief pause.

"Oh, don't fret," He said embracing her. "We can put the wedding off. I'll come with you. It's all okay." He said.

"But you can't" Her voice broke.

"Why not?"

"In the will, it said, and this was not a request, that I am to m-marry her adopted son; for we were pledged to one another." She said, fresh tears in her eyes.

"Is this some sort of joke? Some trick?" He asked.

"No! Why on earth would I make up something as horrible as this? I cannot marry you, Erik! And I am to leave Paris forever!" She said rushing away. Erik paced around.

"I shall see to this!" He said to himself. "No one takes my Christine from me. And she cannot be forced to marry this man! After all those years; it just isn't possible!" He raced over to change and threw on his cloak. He then ran up to Madame Giry's room. She was not in it; but he knew how to get in. He opened a drawer and found a train ticket to Sweden; she had once told him where to find this ticket if he should ever need to get away. He took it and put his sword in his belt.

"No one takes my Christine from me!"


	11. Erik is a Hero

McKenna – I am not a fan of arranged marriages EITHER! This is for you! Here comes Erik to the rescue! BTW I don't know much at all about the transportation then, or how people managed to get places so bare with me... haha

Erik sat in the train compartment looking out the window. It was so strange. He got out every now and then to spend some of the 20 thousand francs. But he never travelled anywhere; he was always in Paris- and Paris alone. But now, he was going all the way to Sweden, and that was his fiancé's home, where she was born and where she spent most of her childhood. There was a knock on his door, and he clutched his sword, which was at his side and would remain there for the whole of the trip.

"Who is it?" He questioned.

"Porter! I have come to check your ticket!" A rather high-pitched male voice shouted.

"You may enter." Erik said. The porter came in and punched his ticket. Then he paused, before leaving.

"Going to a masquerade?" He asked, sniggering. Erik glared in response, which was a good hint that the porter should leave.

The ride seemed to take forever, and Erik did not sleep a wink. But when they arrived he was ready to face whatever befell him. He was now very glad that Christine had a famous father, for it would be easy for her to find where he lived. That was where her great-grand mother lived, and to keep things in the family, most likely where Christine would live with this adopted son. Erik clenched his teeth at the thought of this man who was trying to take his Christine from him. He held on to his address for where Gustave Daaé lived, and after taking a few cabs, and arrived at a grand old house which sat at the edge of the city on the sea. He stood, looking up at the huge villa thinking about how Christine would have so many memories from this place.

"Perhaps, I should let her be. Perhaps- this is where she truly needs to be." He thought. "NO! What am I thinking? She belongs to _me_!" He then wanted to hurt himself for being so possessive; it was his possessiveness of her that got him into many messes before. _Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive. _Erik was done with deceiving. All he needed to do was to find his Christine.

He walked up the marble staircase and peered in the huge windows on either side of the large dark wooden door. He saw a beautiful entrance; but no one was in there. He went ant pulled the large golden tassel which would ring the bell. A petite scullery maid answered.

"Sir?" She said.

"I am here to see Christine Daaé." He said. He gazed at the small lady, his emeralds piercing into her doe eyes. She was entranced, of course, and almost hypnotized. She would not send him away if she wanted to. She opened the door widely, letting him enter.

"You may wait in there," She said slowly, gesturing towards a pretty parlour with two more huge windows that made the room wonderfully bright. How lovely the summers were in Sweden. After waiting a few moments, he heard a man's footsteps coming down the stairs in a slow pace. He put his hand on his sword. He sat on a sofa that was not facing the entry way and he did not turn around.

"You have come for Christine? Who are you?" A snooty male voice said. Erik stood up still facing away from the man; his genius mind at work.

"You are her fiancé, I presume?" Erik asked in a sly tone.

"No. I am her husband, Terry Michelson." Erik's heart almost stopped. "Now, answer me, sir. Who are you? What business have you with my new bride. Erik began to pull his sword out of his belt. He wanted to kill the man. He already _married _Christine? _His_ Christine? This would not do. But he stopped himself before pulling the sword out remembering his dear Christine. She would not wish for violence. So his brilliant mind created a plan. Finally, he turned to face the enemy. He was a tall, slim man; almost stick thin. And he had nice curly blond hair and a long mustache. Erik had seen the type before. He was a snob.

"I am Christine's doctor." Erik lied.

"Doctor? Did she call for you? Is she sick?"

"No, she did not call for me. Yes, is sick. I was asked by the bedlum in Paris to... take care of her, shall we say?" Terry pondered his words.

"Bedlum?" He repeated, suddenly in a fright. "You mean...?"

"Yes, dear Miss. Daaé is struggling with her brain. They told me to come collect her before she does something rash."

"She is a bit odd." Terry said. Erik wanted to punch him. "Well, quickly, if you must! See that she gets help! I will sign for a divorce immediately." Erik was happy, but he couldn't believe what a scum bag this man was, just because she was insane, he would divorce her. Why, Erik would marry her no matter in what state of mind she was in! Terry ran up to his room.

He returned holding a confused Christine. Erik gasped, and he wanted to rush into her arms, but he had to remain in character. Christine gasped as well.

"Erik!" She said.

"She, knows your name?" Terry asked suspiciously.

"She... has met me before. My name is not Erik, she believes me to be her deceased brother." Erik covered for her quickly. His eyes signed for her to play along.

"Oh, I see." Terry said, shoving her towards Erik. "Well, good luck with her. I'll send my lawyer with the papers tomorrow." Erik nodded once, and gripped Christine, as if she were ill and took her out side.

"Thank you, Monsieur Michelson." Erik said, and they exited. He then continued to grip Christine, until they turned a corner where they could no longer be spotted by anyone in her father's old residence.

"Erik! Oh, Erik! You came for me!" She said; her arms around him clutching him tightly. He kissed her hair and her neck passionately.

"My dear Christine! I could never live without you!" He said. And their lips met. He scooped her up in his arms; their lips still locked. Then they broke apart for air.

"Now, we can start a new life together, my hero!" Christine said.

"And I shall love every moment, dear damsel!" He replied, and they pressed their lips together again.

The End


	12. Your Cup Will Never Empty

McKenna and EriksNewLove this is for you both!

"You look all lit up inside," Meg said as she tied Christine's corset carefully.

"That's how I feel, Meg." Christine said, beaming at herself in the mirror. "Nothing could make me unhappy right now- nothing as long as I will be with Erik." Meg helped her put on her wedding gown.

As Christine gazed at herself in the mirror; she remembered the magical night when she was with her beloved Erik. She had barely known him, yet he mesmerised her. He was so beautiful- so mysterious. It was that enchanting night on which she remembered seeing something that shocked her. He led her to a curtain and pulling it aside, revealed a wax model of her. She froze; awakened from her glazed over dream and she fainted.

She woke up later in his grand swan bed to the sound of a beautiful music box playing. Even after it stopped there was still music floating in the air. It was so glorious, and now she would hear that perhaps every morning. She put her hand to her heart at the thought. _Every morning. _She would lie next to her Erik, and he would hold her close whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He would kiss her and he would arise and play her his music. Sweetly, softly, they would be marvelous and flawless as they always were and they would be what made her feel whole inside.

"It's time." Meg said silently, smiling at her friend with her hand on her shoulder. Those two words woke her up from her deep thoughts. Meg put her veil on covering her face making her look like an angel.

"It's time…" Christine repeated, and then, with Meg picking up the end of her dress for her, Christine walked out of the small dressing room and entered another room right outside the closed doors of the church. Madame Giry smiled at her, and since Christine had no father to walk down the isle with her, she asked if Richard Firmin would. He agreed gladly. And so it began.

The doors opened revealing all the friendly faces she knew from the Opera, standing on either side of a long beautiful, red, velvet isle which at the end stood in full form 6''2, Erik Destler. He was a vision in liquid black, with a gorgeous dark red cravat that Christine had never seen before. She began slowly; right arm linked in Firmin's left.

Erik saw, just as he had in the beginning of that horrible nightmare, his angel, Christine Daae walk down the isle. There was something in her eyes that made his heart beat faster. In a few moments, she would be his; they would be united. Faster than he had anticipated, Christine stood beside him and joining hands they faced one another. Erik's mind raced to find the vows which he was soon to recite. Just in time, he found them.

"**With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." He said sliding the ring gently on her finger. She did the same, and he breathed heavily, as he heard the words, "You may kiss the bride." **

** He carefully unveiled her, and put his hand to a gentle caress on her neck. And leaning in he pressed his lips against hers. It lasted only a few moments; and they were the most precious and cherished moments that both of them would remember for the rest of their days. "I love you," She mouthed after they broke apart. He picked her up and carried her down the threshold, everyone cheering and throwing rice on them. **

** He carried her out to their awaiting coach and put her in the back seat. And seated next to her he kissed her on the cheek, and then both stuck their heads out the windows waving. Christine blew a kiss to Meg and her mother with tears in her eyes, and the coach began to move. And as the turned the corner, they both looked deeply into each others eyes; passion filled in them. Christine wrapped her arms around her dear Erik, kissing him fiercely, stealing his breath away. **

** THE REAL END HAHA :P **


End file.
